The Meeting
by David Anakin
Summary: This is a ConstantineSmallville cross-over. Will Lex sacrifice Lana's soul to get one of the stones.


THE MEETING

BY DAVID ANAKIN

DISCLAIMER:

"Lex!" Lana called out as she made her way down the main hall of the Luther mansion.

"I'm in here!" came Lex's reply, "In the Study."

Of course, Lana thought, and entered the familiar room.

"In a house with over a hundred rooms, why do I always find you in this one?" Lana asked.

Lex was sitting behind his desk. He turned off his laptop and closed it before smiling up at Lana. That's a dangerous smile, she couldn't help but think.

"I think it's closer to eighty rooms, but I've never counted. Hope I didn't pull you away form anything important?"

"No." Lana answered, "Just surfing the net trying to figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of my life."

Lex had gotten up and went over to the fireplace, "Have a seat." Odd how it sounded more like an order than a request.

"What's on your mind?" Lana asked leaning on the liquor cabinet.

Okay. I'll get right to the point. Where did you hide the stone from China?"

Lana stood very still, "I don't have it anymore. Jason give it to me, but someone broke into my apartment and took it."

"Yes." Lex said coming close but stopped afew feet away, "Jason came in here and accused me of taking it. So I started thinking. Of the four of us who would have taken it?" Lex put his hands behind his back and walked around the room like a 40's PI. "I know I didn't take it. Clark wouldn't have taken it. Jason didn't have it. And Lana already had it. So who does that leave?"

"You think Jason was trying to place blame on you so no one would suspect him?" Lana asked carefully. She noticed how Lex had said 'Lana" instead of "you".

"No." Lex had stopped in front of her. His face was unreadable, "He's not that good an actor. You took it, Isabella."

Lana-now Isabella, shook her head, "Lex. How can you say that? After all this time-"

Lex held up a hand, "No more games. It could only have been you. It's been you since China. You were pretending to be Lana so we would help you get the stones."

Isabella smiled, "Very good Alexander. I somehow knew you would be the one to figure me out. It's too bad, you're the one I liked the most."

Isabella drew back her hand and sent an energy ball toward Lex. The ball hit him square in the chest fell apart, recollected and returned to Isabella sending her flying into the wall.

She hit hard and fell in the floor. She picked her self up and stood dazed. Lex's shirt was burned and on the piano. Lex was behind the desk putting on a new shirt.

"Well." He said as he buttoned up, "I wasn't really sure that would work."

Isabella walked over the Lex, "How did you do that? You don't have any power."

"Let's just say I spoke to a witch doctor before I decided to confront you. Considering what happened last time, I thought it was a good idea." Lex said waggling his fingers. Smiling that smile again she went over to make himself a drink.

"Care for one?" Lex held up a glass. "I know you're old enough."

"What do you want?" Isabella asked.

"For us to be partners." He said still holding the glass. "You have two of the stones, but I have the recourses you need to make use of them. You're alone. You need me."

I still have Clark. He is of more use then you can know."

Lex considered that, but not for long, "Maybe. But he doesn't know where the last stone is."

"Where?" She couldn't stop herself form asking, "Why would you help me? You think you can kill me and take it all for yourself?"

Lex downed his drink in one swallow and was making another, "You'll in Lana's body. I want her back. Safely. We split what we find, 50-50. You give Lana her life back, we can find another body for you."

"And then what?" Isabella asked, "We rule the world together? Or maybe you and Lana?" Isabella finally took the glass form the table, "Why would you want her? When there are OTHERS who are better suited for you?" she had moved around the same side as Lex and was looking up at him. Was really Lana he wanted? Or just Lana's body?

"Do we have a deal? Can we trust each other?" Lex held up his glass.

Isabella clicked her's with his, "Yes." And drunk. "So. Where's the last stone?"

Lex took a swallow, "Let's go to a club."

Some hours later. After Isabella changed into something more her liking. She and Lex were walking down a flight of steps toward a large man behind a velvet rope. When they got to the bottom he held up a card.

"A fat duck wearing a dress sitting on a mushroom." Isabella said. Lex had explained the rules on the way to the city. This is where the witch doctor that helped Lex stayed. The man removed the rope and let her in. he held up another card for Lex.

"A lion giving a flower to a deer." Lex said and he was let in too.

"I'm impressed." Isabella said. "I didn't know you had that kind of power."

It's not really power." Lex said, "I've always been good at guessing."

Lex pointed, "He's the one we want."

They made their way to a man sitting with his back to the door. He never looked, but Isabella knew he knew they were there.

"Don't say he looks like that guy in 'The Matrix'." Lex whispered before they got there.

She didn't have time to ask what he meant, Lex sat without asking and Isabella did the same.

"This is her?" the man asked.

"Yes." Lex answered. "This is Isabella." Lex nodded to the man, "This is Mr. Constantine. He can help us get to where we need to go."

"Good." Isabella wanted to get out of this place. It made her nervous. Constantine seemed to pick up on this, "Let's go somewhere more private." He stood and Lex stood, after a moment so did she. They made their way to the back and into a large room filled with all kinds of magic items. Isabella smiled for the first time since coming into this 'club'.

"The last stone is in this room." She said, "I can feel it!"

Constantine had pull a key ring out of his pocket and was looking thru them. He found what he was looking for.

"NOW!" he said. Constantine pushed Isabella to the floor and put something on her forehead. It burned and she screamed. She lost control of her body and was pick up and strapped into an old electric chair. Constantine pulled a book out of another pocket and was chanting while Lex drew symbols on the floor. Isabella felt the life being pulled out of her. She tried to fight back, but it was no use. Without her book of spells she wasn't strong enough. Everything around her burned and the wind was hot on her face. The last thing Isabella heard was Constantine saying, "Tell your boss I said better luck next time bitch."

An hour later, Lana woke up. She was on a couch in a dark room.

"Take it easy." It was Lex's voice, "Drink this."

A cup was in her hand and she sipped at it.

"What do you remember?" Constantine asked.

"Everything." Lana said. "It was awful. Being trapped in my own body. Is she really gone?"

Constantine moved her over and lifted the back on her top. The tattoo was gone.

Lex smile(a real happy one this time), "Yes. She's gone."

Constantine went out of the room as they hugged. He always hated this part.

Lex closed the door behind him, "She asleep. Thanks for everything you did. Is there anything I can do to repay you? I now you said you didn't want money, but there has to be something?"

"Yeah." Constantine said taking out a small metal box, "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't go there." Constantine opened the box took out a piece of gum and snapped it shut, "leave it alone." He left Lex alone in the dark hall.

THE END


End file.
